Oportunidad
by Kid Walker
Summary: Billar, tres juegos, una mujer y una sola oportunidad. Kaito Kuroba, uno de los mejores magos del siglo, deberá enfrentarse a uno de los retos más difíciles que se le ha presentado hasta ahora en su vida, en cual se jugará todo o nada en una arriesgada apuesta que decidirá si tiene o no lo necesario para conseguir una oportunidad para intentar enamorar a la orgullosa Aoko Nakamori.


_**Hola ¿Cómo están? A** **quí** **les traigo otra de las historias editadas del reto en el que hace algún tiempo** **participe** **en otro foro.**_

 _ **Espero les guste**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Oportunidad**

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que precisamente él, de entre todos sus compañeros, estaría impaciente por asistir a una clase y por más difícil que pudiera parecer, realmente el despreocupado, pero a la vez brillante mago Kaito Kuroba estaba realmente ansioso por ir a aquel curso de primeros auxilios al que Jodie Hopper, la dueña de la compañía de magia para la que trabajaba, lo había hecho asistir a la fuerza en un principio, al igual que al resto de los empleados de la compañía incluyéndose a sí misma también en el paquete, porque consideraba que era sumamente importante que todos ellos supieran exactamente que hacer o cómo actuar en el caso de que ocurriera un accidente en alguno de los centenares de espectáculos de magia que la compañía solía dar anualmente.

Una idea que a pesar de ser muy molesta por el solo hecho de que el curso duraba aproximadamente dos meses; Kaito sabía que en realidad le sería muy útil dado los nuevos niveles a los que pensaba llevar sus actos y los riesgos que estos conllevaban debido a su complejidad, pero mentiría descaradamente si dijera que era precisamente esa la razón por la que estaba tan emocionado y tan ansioso por asistir cada día al aburrido curso de primeros auxilios.

— Señorita ¿Podría repetir eso otra vez, por favor? —Dijo uno de sus compañeros llamando la atención de aquella mujer de largo y alborotado cabello castaño oscuro, expresivos ojos de color azul zafiro, tersa piel nívea y seductores labios color carmín que invitaban a robarle un beso.

Su nombre era Aoko Nakamori y era la encargada del curso Es decir, la verdadera y única razón por la que uno de los magos más famosos del siglo actuaba como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

— Claro, pero présteme mucha atención Sr. Armstrong y hágame saber cualquier duda que tenga —Respondió tan seria como lo era siempre, marcando claramente la barrera entre alumno y profesor como solía hacer para evitar que alguno de esos magos se tomaran libertades con ella, libertades que no venían al caso y que no pensaba permitir— Es mejor aclarar todo al momento y no esperar a último minuto, como muchos suelen hacer.

Kaito realmente tenía que admitir que esa mujer, con su sencillez y su férreo carácter, lo tenía idiotizado hasta el punto en el que simplemente no sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos sabía cómo siquiera podía invitarla a salir, ya que ella como si le hubiera arrojado alguna especie de hechizo mágico; simplemente todo aquel encanto, confianza y poder de seducción del que tanto se jactaba hasta ahora, simplemente se habían ido todos al mismísimo carajo, haciéndolo quedar en más de una ocasión como un completo imbécil cada vez que se le acercaba, ya que aunque no lo quisiera cada vez que intentaba hablarle a esa mujer y sincerarse con ella, un inexplicable nerviosismo lo atacaba de repente haciéndolo hacer toda clase de tonterías que la hacían enojar tanto que en más de una ocasión más de un buen par de golpes le llego a dar las veces en que fue capaz de atraparlo.

Otras veces el "Grandioso" Kaito Kuroba hacía gala de su inigualable ingenio solo para meterse con ella, haciéndola perder los estribos ya fuera en clase o cada vez se topaban en alguno de los pasillos de la compañía.

Oportunidades. Pues mentiría si dijera que no había tenido muchas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si cuando no se bloqueaba a causa de aquel endemoniado e inclemente nerviosismo que se apoderaba por completo de todo su ser, entonces era ella quien de manera inocente le cortaba tajantemente la inspiración pensando que se trataba de alguna de las jugarretas que este solía hacerle para molestarla; claro que cuando eso pasaba, él en verdad terminaba jugándole alguna broma pesada al no saber que más hacer o porque se molestaba por la manera en la que Aoko sin saberlo le había frustrado uno de tantos intentos que había echo para acercarse a ella y cambiar aunque fuera un poco la manera en la que lo veía.

El resultado de estas bromas siempre terminaba con él con un trapeador roto en la cabeza, mientras una furiosa Aoko lo regañaba por su actitud infantil o por lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho.

Todo esto... Era sencillamente frustrante para el desafortunado Kaito.

* * *

 **—** **Dos meses después —**

Así, uno tras otro los días fueron pasando y él seguía asistiendo religiosamente a aquel salón de clases improvisado que Jodie había dispuesto para el curso, tomaba notas, hacia las preguntas que tenía que hacer y después se marchaba sin decir nada o siquiera hacer alguna de aquellas bromas que solía jugarle a Aoko cada vez que podía, lo que extraño a todos sus compañeros, ya que conforme más se acercaba el final del curso, sus oportunidades de hacer algo para redimirse ante ella iban disminuyendo junto con sus esperanzas de conseguir ser algo más para ella que un simple estudiante problemático, un mujeriego y un payaso empedernido que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sacarla de sus casillas.

Si, él en verdad había decidido dejarla tranquila y evitar todo tipo de contacto con ella, salvo el que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya que ahora que el "Adiós" se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, simplemente no quería seguir fomentando aquella mala imagen que seguramente Aoko tendría de él a estas alturas del partido...

Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que se hubiera rendido todavía, es más, de alguna manera la necesidad de verla, de hablarle y de pasar más tiempo con ella, habían crecido hasta el punto en el que su determinación para conquistarla se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta muy a su pesar de que lo que sentía por aquella mujer de fríos ojos de color azul zafiro, era algo mucho más intenso que una simple atracción o un mero capricho de obtener aquello que no podía tener, y aunque aún no era algo que se atreviera a catalogar como "amor", definitivamente era un sentimiento que podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como para hacerlo pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado... Lo que era imposible tratándose de él.

Fue así que desesperado el último día del curso de primeros auxilios, Kaito decidió finalmente jugarse su última carta en un arriesgado todo o nada con aquella mujer que con su sola presencia había causado tantos estragos en su vida; se armaría de todo el valor que le falto en estos dos últimos meses y, después del examen final del curso, se atrevería a invitarla a salir así fuera a tomarse un simple y llano café en la cafetería de la esquina, sin importarle nada y así la vida se le fuera en el intento, después de todo lo peor que podía pasarle era que lo rechazaran y sí lo hacía, entonces se haría a un lado sin rechistar y se olvidaría de ella para siempre ¿Cómo? Pues sinceramente no tenía idea de como lo haría, pero de seguro ya encontraría la manera de inventarse algo para sacarla de su vida; ahora si por otro lado ella terminaba aceptándolo... Okey, tampoco sabía que podía hacer en ese caso, así que si ese milagro se daba tendría que ver que demonios se inventaba sobre la marcha.

Era un mago, así que algo se le ocurriría ¿No?...

Cuando finalmente llego su turno de presentar la prueba final que Aoko había preparado para ellos, realmente se esforzó al máximo en aquella realista simulación de accidentes, usando todo lo que había aprendido en estos dos últimos y tortuosos meses, junto con su ingenio para arreglárselas para poder "atender" al herido con lo que tenía al alcance en cada una de las situaciones que se le presentaron, realizando un excelente y sobresaliente trabajo para la gran sorpresa de Aoko, quien no se esperaba para nada un resultado como este de parte de Kaito Kuroba, ya que seriamente desde un tiempo para acá había comenzado a creer fervientemente que aquel infantil mago solo era bueno para la magia, para seducir mujeres y para sacarla de quicio con sus estúpidas bromas.

— Aprobado —Anunció Aoko sonriendo levemente, arrebatándole una sonrisa a Kaito sin darse cuenta de ello— Felicitaciones, Kuroba.

Después de eso, Kaito aún sintiendo como los nervios seguían carcomiéndolo por dentro, se armó de fuerza y se forzó a si mismo a salir de aquel salón sin hacer absolutamente nada, lo cual no fue nada fácil con lo absurdamente atractiva que se veía Aoko ante sus ojos ese día con aquella camisa de lino manga larga de color blanca y con aquella endemoniada falda negra, que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era dos o tres veces más corta de lo habitual, ya que en lugar de llegarle hasta las rodillas como de costumbre, esta se encontraba al menos a una cuarta más arriba, lo que le permitía ver un poco más de "piel" y un poco más de aquellas delineadas piernas que se habían adueñado de su campo de visión desde el momento en el que entró al salón para presentar su evaluación. Luego de eso se limitó a esperar pacientemente por ella, sin poder evitar el fantasear un poco con ella, a la vez que observaba sin observar realmente como uno a uno sus compañeros salían tras terminar con sus respectivas pruebas, todos salvo uno ellos, el cual se estaba demorando en salir demasiado para su gusto y aunque en el fondo sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba pensado en hacer; al final decidió volver a entrar en aquel salón, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser visto ni escuchado por Aoko o por su molesto acompañante.

Sin embargo, por más que se dijo a sí mismo que no intervendría hasta que Aoko terminara con su trabajo, lo que vio en aquel lugar, sencillamente le hizo hervir la sangre de la furia.

Uno de sus compañeros al parecer no solo había tenido una idea similar a la suya, sino que además justo ahora estaba intentando descaradamente abordar a Aoko desde todos los ángulos posibles, ignorando deliberada y descaradamente todos y cada uno de los rechazos de la ya obstinada instructora, decidido a conseguir un "Si" de su parte a como de lugar.

— Vamos encanto, no te mataría intentarlo —Insistió nuevamente colmando finalmente la paciencia de Aoko— ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará si, no lo has probado?

— ¿Qué parte de "NO" no entiendes, tarado? ¿La "N" o la "O"? —Gruño dándole la espalda dispuesta a dejarlo solo dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero este reacio a rendirse la retuvo, sujetándola repentinamente por el brazo con más fuerza de la que debería— Suéltame... O no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte.

— Si me das un beso lo...

— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tardas tanto, Aoko? —Lo interrumpió bruscamente Kaito, asustando a su irritante compañero al aparecerse repentinamente en la escena, justo cuando este se disponía a robarle un beso a Aoko— Van a crecerme raíces si sigo esperándote como un idiota allá afuera.

— Kaito —Dijo ella aliviada en el instante que su irritante pretendiente aflojaba levemente el agarre sobre su brazo, a casusa del susto que Kaito le había dado con su muy oportuna aparición, oportunidad que ella aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre y para luego correr hacía Kaito, realmente aliviada de verlo ahí y de haber sido salvada por él.

Sin embargo Aoko nunca imaginó ni que mucho menos esperó, que Kaito apenas la tuvo a su alcance, se aventurara a tomarla firmemente de la mano y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o siquiera a asimilar lo que pasaba, la jalara repentinamente hacia él apresándola entre sus brazos, para luego tomarla por sorpresa una vez más al robarle un buen y profundo beso, el cual se aseguró de que fuera lo suficientemente largo como para quitarle el aliento, pero que a la vez fuera lo suficientemente corto para evitar que ella lo golpeara, como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de de alguna de sus jugarretas.

Sin embargo Aoko esta vez no hizo nada, tan solo se dejo llevar por Kaito cuando este deslizo sus manos hasta su cintura, recorriendo con deliberada lentitud su espalda de manera posesiva ante su irritante compañero, que rechinando los dientes observaba en silencio la escena.

El mensaje que había enviado Kaito a través de este gesto no podía ser más claro, Aoko era única y exclusivamente suya y no tenía pensado permitir que cualquier imbécil se la robara o que siquiera pensara en que podía intentar robársela y mucho menos si ese imbécil era él. Ahora, si por casualidad esto no había sido suficiente, la mirada que Kaito le lanzo a su compañero, bastaría para terminar el trabajo.

Después de aquella clara imposición de dominio y de haberse asegurado de haber marcado claramente su territorio, Kaito lentamente se separó de Aoko bajo la iracunda mirada de su compañero. Ante lo cual Kaito se limitó a sonreír con autosuficiencia, a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de Aoko con su brazo, para luego decir como si nada— ¿Nos vamos, amor?

— Si —Logro decir Aoko a duras penas aún aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder, aferrándose al brazo de Kaito y dejándose llevar por él lejos de aquel hombre que aún los fulminaba con la mirada rechinando los dientes, lejos del salón y lo suficientemente lejos de la compañía como para poder relajarse y poner en orden sus ideas.

Una vez estuvieron solos y seguros de cualquier mirada indiscreta sobre ellos, Kaito finalmente se separó de Aoko.

— Si vas a golpearme, este es el momento —Suspiró resignado, cerrando los ojos y esperando por aquel merecido golpe, que para su sorpresa nunca llegó.

Por un breve instante Aoko lo observó en silencio, meditando en lo que haría ahora que tenía una oportunidad de oro como esta, donde el infantil mago se encontraba totalmente a su merced y dispuesto a aceptar su castigo sin rechistar Una pasajera sensación de poder que le resulto sencillamente agradable.

Fue entonces cuando una fugaz idea pasó por su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces o si en verdad era o no correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer; lo agarró por la corbata y lo jaló hacía ella, robándole un beso de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho, acariciando delicadamente su rostro y asegurándose de robarle el aliento de tal manera que al terminar él deseara obtener más.

— Déjame ver Si me invitas a tomar un café, pensaré seriamente si debo golpearte o no —Sonrió divertida ante el asombro del mago— ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

— ¿Sólo un café? —Inquirió tomándola por la cintura, sonriendo— No creo que sea suficiente ¿No crees?

— Por ahora sí tendrá que serlo, Kaito —Refutó librándose de su agarre y marcando una distancia segura de él— Ya veremos que sucede luego.

— Vendrá otro café y otro después de ese y así seguiremos hasta que aceptes tener una cita conmigo —Se aventuró a proponer Kaito, incentivado por la inexplicable receptividad de Aoko a discutir el tema y por aquel beso que aún seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza— ¿Qué dices?

— Creo que con que me invites a tomar un café es más que suficiente, Kaito —Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya él había rechazado la idea negando rotundamente con la cabeza con el seño ligeramente fruncido— Válgame dios, no puedes hablar en serio ¿Por qué querrías tener una cita conmigo?

— ¿Y por qué no? —Contraatacó Kaito indispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, después de haber llegado tan lejos— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te invite a salir? ¿Acaso estas comprometida o algo por el estilo?... Porque si lo estas, tampoco es que me importe mucho a decir verdad. Solo quiero una cita y ya.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no tienes ya a un montón de mujeres a tus pies? —Replicó retrocediendo un paso al notar como Kaito había acortado la distancia entre ellos sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Y acaso me ves corriendo tras ellas ahora mismo? —Refutó obstinado de tantas preguntas sin respuestas y de esta conversación sin sentido, sin embargo no planeaba rendirse, al menos no aún— Escucha, todo lo que te pido es una cita. Dame solo una oportunidad y te prometo que no te decepcionaré y si llego a faltar a mi palabra, te juro que no volverás a saber nada más de mí de ahora en adelante.

— Esta bien, mañana a las once en la estación, no llegues tarde porque quizás deje que me sorprendas —Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mago. Sonrisa que Aoko fingió no ver, pero que de alguna manera la descolocó casi tanto como aquel beso furtivo que Kaito le había dado hace solo un momento— Ahora, ya basta de discutir y vamos por mi postre y por mi café antes de que se enfríen.

— ¿Postre? —Inquirió divertido, enarcando una ceja.

— Por supuesto —Asintió aferrándose a su brazo y arrastrándolo a la cafetería— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que un café no sería suficiente? Bueno, te estoy tomando la palabra, así que deja de quejarte y vamos por mi postre.

— Esta bien, está bien —Asintió dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada ante la "infantil" insistencia de la siempre seria Aoko Nakamori— Sus deseos, son ordenes señorita.

Aquello no había resultado ni remotamente como lo había imaginado, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, sencillamente no le importaba. Solo se limitaría a aprovechar esta inesperada oportunidad que ella le había brindado para acercarse y para hacer todo lo posible para obtener otra más al final del día y después otra y otra más hasta que finalmente lograra su cometido.

* * *

 **—** **Al día siguiente —**

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida como lo estaba hoy, las manos le sudaban, no podía estarse quieto ni si quiera por medio segundo, a la vez que su desbocado corazón experimentaba con todos y cada uno de los niveles que pudiera tener la Taquicardia conforme una a una las distintas posibilidades que existían de que su tan esperada cita con Aoko saliera mal, lo invadían sin clemencia alimentando aún más su creciente nerviosismo ¿Y cómo diablos no iba a estar nervioso, si nunca se había enfrentado a una mujer como ella? Porque muchas mujeres había conocido antes con un carácter similar al de ella e inclusive con mucho más carácter y actitud que ella, pero ninguna "le movía el piso" de la misma manera en la que esa mujer lo hacía.

Una sensación que se fortaleció con el beso del día anterior, se acentuó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar verdaderamente con ella mientras tomaban un sencillo café y compartían un postre en aquel modesto local. Sensación que hoy se incrementaba con cada paso que Aoko Nakamori daba hacia él, luego de verlo al salir de la estación, dibujando una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro conforme más se acercaba a él, como si en verdad estuviera "feliz" de verlo y eso, para lo embobado que estaba Kaito, era la perdición y un contundente ataque a sus ya desequilibrados sentidos.

Realmente se estaba comportando como un tonto e inexperto adolescente enamorado y aunque lo sabía, no podía evitarlo porque su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo ante esa mujer, asegurándose dejarlo en ridículo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

— Y bien ¿Listo para sorprenderme hoy, Kuroba? —Inquirió sonriente, aferrándose al brazo del desprevenido mago apenas llego a su lado— ¿Qué me tienes preparado para hoy?

— Si te dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa ¿No crees? —Respondió logrando reponerse rápidamente de ese ataque traicionero que Aoko le había hecho, ya que por más embobado que estuviera, ese tipo de contacto era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado gracias a la gran cantidad de féminas con las que había salido a lo largo de su vida— Vamos, sígueme y no insistas, porque no lograras que te diga nada...

— "Porque un mago nunca revela sus secretos" ¿No es así? —Completó Aoko dejando escapar una leve risita, ante lo cual Kaito tan solo enarcó una ceja a la vez que, contagiado por ella, una sonrisa nacía en sus labios— ¿Qué? Después de dos meses rodeada de magos no es de extrañar que haya aprendido una cosa o dos y esa frase en especial, les encanta a todos ustedes.

— Es un clásico después de todo y es divertido usarla para frustrar a los curiosos —Confesó mientras la guiaba entre las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, esquivando ágilmente al enorme grupo de personas hasta llegar a su destino.

Sin entender aún que se proponía hacer Kaito para sorprenderla ese día, Aoko asintió de manera distraída mientras contemplaba los enormes edificios que se alzaban en aquella parte de la ciudad y como entre dos imponentes rascacielos, una pequeña y pintoresca casa de tres pisos se erguía orgullosamente, desentonando completamente con todo a su alrededor con sus reservados pero a la vez vivaces colores de tonalidades pasteles y como era de esperarse de un lugar que resaltaba de forma única en aquella zona de la ciudad, Kaito se dirigió directamente hacia ella adentrándose en su interior como perro por su casa, sin molestarse siquiera en tocar el timbre, tan solo entró saludo con un gesto a una joven pareja que se encontraba acomodando unos cuantos libros en una de las tantas estanterías que se encontraban en ese piso, los cuales al verlo respondieron el saludo de la misma manera, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Aoko y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa en señal de bienvenida.

Kaito subió las angostas escaleras en espiral sin detenerse hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde un par de mesas de Pool resaltaban en medio de aquella gran habitación que disponía además de una barra surtida con una gran cantidad de bebidas de todo tipo, un amplio menú de postres y aperitivos, así como un menú reservado para otros tipos de platos, entradas y especiales de la casa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú brillante idea para sorprenderme consiste en recrear la primera mala impresión que me diste? —Inquirió divertida, mientras Kaito en silencio acomodaba la mesa para jugar— Espera, espera ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?

— Más de lo que te imaginas ¿Esperabas algo como esto? —Aoko solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza, demasiado impactada por la aplastante sinceridad del mago como para poder decir algo— Sorpresa uno, lista.

Agregó divertido ante la incredulidad de Aoko, mientras que con un chasquido de sus dedos, hacía aparecer detrás de la barra a una chica de cabello castaño atado en un par de colitas, de tez nívea que usaba anteojos; la cual con una gran sonrisa se acercó hacia ellos sosteniendo un pequeño plato de porcelana con un apetitoso postre de tonalidades blanquecinas y rojizas, que llamó la atención de Aoko.

— Una torta de chocolate blanco y fresa, como ordenaste Kaito —Anunció alegremente sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el pequeño plato a Aoko en sus manos— Esperamos sinceramente que lo disfrute señorita Aoko.

— Muchas gracias, Keiko —Dijo Kaito antes de que Aoko pudiera decir cualquier cosa— Hagamos una apuesta mi querida instructora —Musitó dirigiéndose finalmente a su anonada acompañante— Cuando termines de comer, jugaremos tres partidas de Pool "variadas", por cada partida que ganes, obtendrás un postre gratis de la cartilla, si ganas dos seguidas será un postre más cualquier otra cosa que quieras del menú junto con una bebida, si ganas tres seguidas tendrás 30 días gratuitos más la opción de hacerme pagar cualquier penitencia que escojas por ridícula que sea ¿Qué dices?

— Que estas muy confiando, considerando que soy mejor que tú Kaito —Se jactó mientras terminaba de darle el último bocado a lo que consideraba la gloria hecha postre— ¿Qué sucede si tú ganas?

— Una partida equivale a una cita más, dos seguidas equivale a un fin de semana entero conmigo y tres seguidas equivale a otorgarme lo que resta del verano para intentar conquistarte—Confesó colocándole "distraídamente" un poco de tiza a su taco— Queda solo un mes de verano, así que no tienes mucho que perder ¿No crees? Además la primera partida la escoges tú.

— Esta bien, acepto tus condiciones —Asintió tomando uno de los tacos que estaban dispuestos en la pared junto a la barra— No quiero que después estés llorando por haber desperdiciado la única oportunidad que pienso darte —Agregó observando de reojo al mago, que solo esbozo una sonrisa ladina mientras dejaba a un lado la tiza para ella— Bola 8, esta bien para empezar.

— Como desee, señorita —Dijo Kaito sin borrar aquella sonrisa, que ya comenzaba a molestar a Aoko, pues era obvio que algo se traía entre manos, el detalle era saber que era aquello.

Una vez listos decidieron quien haría el tiro inicial de la manera usual, cada uno golpeó al mismo tiempo una bola blanca hacia la banda contraria y esperaron a ver cual de ellas al regresar, quedaba más cerca de la banda en la que se encontraban, el dueño de la más cercana empezaría el juego y en esta ocasión resulto ser Kaito el más cercano. Aoko retiró la bola sobrante y se hizo a un lado para que él empezara el juego, pensando en qué pudo haberlo motivado a escoger algo como esto en la primera y posiblemente última cita que tendría con ella, cuando había sido precisamente algo asi lo que había desencadenado los problemas entre ellos desde el primer día del curso cuando Kaito alegando que no había nada que ella pudiera enseñarle, la reto a un juego de Pool, modalidad Bola 8 y si ella ganaba se tragaría sus palabras y asistiría al curso sin rechistar.

Por supuesto fue ella quien ganó aquel reñido juego, dejandolo sin más opción que tragarse sus palabras y asistir a sus clases, claro que después de esto empezaron la oleada de interminables bromas y payasadas de Kaito, mostrándole lo infantil que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

Sin duda alguna todo esto era muy extraño y sospechoso; aún así no dijo nada y dejó que todo siguiera su curso, de todos modos al final terminaría descubriendo que era lo que se traía entre manos. Así el primer juego transcurrió sin problemas, con ambos intentando embocar sus respectivas bolas en las seis troneras de la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no meter la Bola 8 y de dificultarle las cosas al otro, dejándole tiros difíciles o con riesgo de embocar la Bola 8 por error. Al final Aoko fue la vencedora tras lograr embocar todas las "lisas" (Bolas del 1 al 7), mientras Kaito aún le faltaba la bola 15 para completar las rayadas (Bolas del 9 al 15), antes de poder ir por la 8.

— Aquí tiene, señorita Aoko —Musitó Keiko apareciendo con un _Muse de Frambuesa_ solo para ella— para celebrar su victoria.

— Te lo agradezco Keiko ¿Podrías ir preparando ese _Milhojas de Chocolate_ que aparece en la cartilla, un batido de frutas y una de esas _Marquesas de Chocolate_ también? —Pidió Sonrientemente ojeando la cartilla de postres, arrebatándole una risita a Keiko y la pareja que vio al llegar, los cuales habían subido a ver el duelo "épico" entre ella y Kaito— Tengo la sensación de que ganaré la próxima. ¿Qué tal un juego de Bola 9, ahora?

— Me parece bien, pero yo no cantaría victoria aún señorita —La retó Kaito, manteniendo aún esa misma actitud confiada de un principio— Aún quedan dos juegos y no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Aoko no quiso darle mucha importancia después de ver la manera en la que él había jugado anteriormente, sin embargo esta vez Kaito fue muy agresivo mientras jugaba, dejándole escasas opciones en cada jugada y con complicados ángulos de tiro, que a duras penas se las ingenió para hacer y que de alguna manera le convenían a él. No hay que ser un genio para saber que la segunda partida Kaito la ganó de manera rotunda.

— Keiko, olvida los postres y el batido y prepárate para la segunda parte, por favor —Dijo Kaito entre risas ante la desilusionada mirada de Aoko mientras sus dos postres y su batido eran nuevamente llevados a la cocina que se encontraba detrás de la barra— Algo me dice que me espera un buen fin de semana ¿No crees Aoko?

— Ja. No voy a perder ante un mago de poca monta como tú —Sentenció dispuesta a vengarse por la pérdida de su dulce aperitivo de ensueño— Pagaras caro el privarme de mi Nirvana de chocolate, Kaito. Juguemos _Snooker_ ahora.

— Por supuesto, cambiémonos a la otra mesa —Señalo la mesa de al lado con un ademán "elegante" para provocar aún más a Aoko, lográndolo sin mucho dificultad pues él bien conocía lo competitiva que ella podía llegar a ser y más aún si la provocaban de la manera correcta— Por cierto, no olvides que me debes otra cita.

— Tienes razón, pero para la próxima vamos a patinar sobre hielo —Kaito maldijo en su fuero interno el momento en el que por un ataque de nervios terminó contándole lo malo que era patinando sobre hielo. Aoko tan solo sonrió de manera triunfante ya que por fin su buena memoria le había servido para algo— Pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora terminemos con esto.

Con la última partida a punto de comenzar, Keiko, la pareja y un anciano hombre de anteojos y aspecto afable, que los había estado observando desde que comenzaron a jugar, se acercaron un poco más a la mesa que era un poco más grande que una de Pool, el tapizado era un poco más tupido y las troneras eran un poco más pequeñas y redondeadas; esta vez jugarían con veintiún bolas compuestas de quince rojas que valían un punto cada una y seis de colores: negro, rosa, azul, café, verde y amarillo que valían siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres y dos puntos respectivamente; ganaría el que más puntos hiciera, obligados a meter una bola roja antes de una de colores en orden ascendente, las cueles se repondrían hasta que ya no quedaran más bolas rojas en la mesa...

Un juego un poco más complicado que los anteriores ya que ambos tenían que anunciar la bola de color que iban a embocar después de cada roja y donde cada falta, ya fuera embocar la bola blanca, tocar una de color no elegida o tocar en primer lugar una que no corresponde; obligaba al que cometió la falta a cederle sus puntos al otro según el tipo de falta cometida, siendo cuatro puntos la penalización mínima. Una buena manera de jugarse todo o nada para Kaito que ponía en juego el obtener todo un fin de semana con Aoko, que tenía su mundo de cabeza desde aquel juego en que le hizo ver que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, que había cosas que no podía controlar y que por más que quisiera no estaban a su alcance.

— ¿Estas lista?—Dijo cuando termino de armar la mesa.

— ¿Lo estas tú? —Sonrió recibiendo un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa ladina de parte de Kaito— Entonces empecemos.

Como era de esperarse aquel juego fue el más reñido, ambos jugaron con todo, bromearon, discutieron y en varias ocasiones solicitaron al otro repetir la jugada apegándose al reglamento, Kaito cometió una de falta cuando no toco ninguna bola con la blanca y recibió la penalización en puntos de la bola que correspondía tocar; en cambio Aoko embocó dos bolas en una sola jugada y fue penalizada con el mayor valor entre las dos. Al terminar el juego había una diferencia de veintisiete puntos entre ambos, siendo Kaito el que al final resultara ser el perdedor a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

— ¡Oh, si! —Celebró Aoko dando saltitos de un lado a otro realmente feliz tras haber ganado— Keiko, por favor trae de regreso ese _Milhojas_ con mami.

— Hagamos algo mejor —Dijo repentinamente la mujer de largo y lacio cabello rojizo separándose finalmente de su pareja y acercándose a ella con una radiante sonrisa— Vayamos las tres a la cocina y celebremos esta victoria entre chicas ¿Qué dices?

— Me parece buena idea señorita Akako. No todos los días vemos algo como esto —Agregó el anciano hombre— Mientras tanto el amo Kaito, el señor Saguru y yo beberemos algo para conmemorar este grandioso juego.

— Excelente idea Jii, yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor —Coincidió el hombre de corta cabellera castaño claro, acercándose a Kaito y dándole un buen par de palmadas en la espalda con fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo— Luego nos uniremos a ustedes.

Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Aoko decidió no matarse mucho pensado y se dejo llevar por Keiko y por Akako hacía la cocina para disfrutar del postre que tanto había estado esperando. Cuando los tres hombres estuvieron solos, Saguru le dio a Kaito una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo empujo hacia la mesa deSnooker,donde el viejo Jii le dio una palmada en la cabeza señalando rápidamente la mesa antes de que Kaito pudiera reclamarle.

— Nunca imagine que serías capaz de hacer algo como esto, Kuroba —Dijo Saguru sonriendo ladinamente, agarrando uno de los finos y casi invisibles hilos que Kaito había dispuesto disimuladamente en la mesa— Me imagine que harías trampa para conseguir aunque sea un fin de semana con esa chica, pero nunca pensé que usarías este truco para ayudarla a ganar al final... En verdad estas lleno de sorpresas. Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— No lo sé, Saguru —Confesó Kaito arrancando con rabia los hilos que había colocado en la mesa— Sinceramente no pensaba usarlos porque no tiene chiste ganar así, al menos no tratándose de ella, pero cuando me di cuenta que ese sería su ultimo tiro y de lo mucho que quería ese endemoniado postre, mi cuerpo simplemente se movió solo y para cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya había despejado el mayor obstáculo que había sobre la mesa y con la habilidad que ella tiene, no me extraña que haya terminado con el resto de la manera en la que lo hizo... ¡Con un demonio Saguru! No sé qué demonios me ha hecho esa mujer.

— Yo si lo sé Kaito —Dijo Saguru sin borrar aquella sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia de su rostro, mientras junto al viejo Jii llevaba al mago hacia la barra— Es algo parecido a lo que Akako hizo conmigo y créeme que no es algo que se pueda evitar una vez te alcanza, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué harás ahora?

— No lo sé, solo me queda ver como haré para voltear a mi favor la segunda cita y lo terrible que soy patinando sobre hielo —Suspiró resignado, insultándose mentalmente por haber cedido ante ese tonto impulso de hace poco, mientras se tomaba de un solo sorbo el trago que Jii le había servido— Ya algo se me ocurrirá... O eso espero.

Unas cuantas horas después Aoko, Akako y Keiko finalmente salieron de la cocina luego de hablar y hablar sin parar sobre un centenar de cosas, llegando a formar rápidamente una amistad con Aoko que no tuvo ningún problema para entenderse y llevarse bien con ellas. Curiosamente no fue sino hasta que salió de la cocina que la joven instructora cayó en cuenta de que no solo ya casi había anochecido por la escasa iluminación que tenía aquel salón, sino que los tres juegos que tuvo con Kaito habían durado un poco más de lo que había imaginado, en especial el último y que aquella "corta" conversación entre chicas había durado al menos unas tres horas y para ella si acaso habían pasado un par de horas desde que llego con Kaito a aquel lugar.

Por otro lado mientras ella trataba de asimilar que el tiempo se le había pasado volando en aquel lugar, Kaito jugaba con Saguru y con el viejo Jii una partida dePool Asesino,una modalidad donde las quince bolas del juego se dividían en tres conjuntos iguales que poseían cada uno de ellos y donde el ganador era aquel que embocaba o entronaba los conjuntos de los otros dos, eliminándolos o " _matándolos_ " hasta que en la mesa solo quedaban las bolas de su conjunto. No le tomó más de quince minuto a Kaito alzarse con la victoria en cuanto ella apareció, haciendo gruñir por lo bajo a Jii y a Saguru mientras los tres finalizaban el juego tomándose de un solo trago sus respectivas bebidas.

— Válgame dios, no podemos dejarlos solos porque hacen desastres ¿No crees Aoko? —Musitó Akako encaminándose hacia su esposo, que afectado por el alcohol había comenzado a exigirle al mago una revancha, a lo que este sonriendo burlonamente se negaba una y otra vez divirtiéndose con la insistencia de su amigo.

En cambio el viejo Jii, sintiendo ya como los efectos secundarios del alcohol actuaban sobre él, se despidió de todos dispuesto a irse a dormir a casusa del sueño, siendo Keiko quien se encargara de llevarlo hasta su habitación para que pudiera descansar, mientras Aoko se iba junto con Kaito hasta el primer piso de aquella modesta casa, ya que de los tres él era el que menos afectado se encontraba por el alcohol ya que había sido el que más juegos había ganado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lista para la última parte de esta cita? —Pregunto Kaito como si nada, parpadeando un par de veces para esclarecer su vista.

— Por supuesto, pero creo que has bebido un poco más de la cuenta, así que creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos así por hoy ¿Si? —Kaito volteo a verla horrorizado, porque ella no podía estar hablando enserio realmente ¿O si? Después de todo aún estaban a tiempo para ir a la cena que había planeado y... Y— Por favor Kaito no me mires así, sabes que es lo mejor. Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy ¿Si?... Por favor, hazlo por mí.

— Esta bien —Acepto a regañadientes insultándose mentalmente por haber bebido lo suficiente como para que Aoko creyera que estaba borracho, cuando solo estaba un poco mareado y ya— será como desees, pero al menos déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa.

— Por supuesto, me encantaría que lo hicieras —Mientras externamente la expresión de Kaito se mantenía inalterable, internamente en su mente un mini Kaito corría desenfrenadamente en círculos gritando " _¡Siiiii, ella quiere que vaya! ¡Quiere que vaya!_ " como un loco, saltando y chocando eufórico con las paredes internas de su mente ocasionalmente.

— Excelente —Respondió sonriendo levemente, sin poder disimular ya lo feliz que o hacía esta pequeña victoria, después de todo eran esas pequeñas victorias lo que poco a poco le permitirían ir acercándose más ella si sabía reconocerlas y si sabía jugar bien sus cartas cuando estas se presentaran— Vamos entonces.

Así ambos se fueron del pintoresco local siendo observados desde una de las ventanas por los amigos del mago, quienes no podían haberse divertido más con toda esta situación y con la manera en la que Kaito en verdad se esta esforzando por ganarse el corazón de una mujer, por eso esperaban que al final todo saliera bien entre esos dos, por el bienestar y la felicidad de su amigo.

* * *

 **—** **Un par de horas después —**

 **8:45 p. m.**

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, ni mucho menos porque Aoko había decidido complacerlo, pero había logrado convencerla de que no tomara el tren y que siguiera caminando junto con él ya que su casa no se encontraba tan lejos, la zona que tenían que atravesar no era peligrosa y siempre estaba llena de gente y porque no podía dejar que ella cortara así la animada conversación que habían mantenido hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la estación; Aoko solo lo miró enarcando una ceja y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, espero unos cuantos segundos y al final accedió a terminar el trayecto hacia su casa, alegando que en verdad aquella conversación estaba demasiado interesante como para dejarla así de "inconclusa" y eso era algo que ella por su ética profesional no podía permitir y menos si se trataba de un antiguo estudiante suyo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de la joven instructora, Kaito respiro hondamente y resignado a tener que decir adiós por hoy, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras subía con ella las escaleras hacia la entrada del departamento, asegurándose de tener siempre las manos detrás de su espalda sujetándose la una con la otra, para evitar hacer algo que arruinara todo el progreso que había logrado hoy Aunque mentiría si dijera que no se moría por hacer todas las cosas que le pasaron por la mente en el momento en el que ella le dio la espalda y su campo de visión se vio eclipsado por aquel cincelado y delicado cuerpo que tan mal lo tenía.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Y eso fue todo, esa simple pregunta al igual que un mazo, destrozó por completo toda la determinación que había reunido hasta ahora junto con la idea de que aquella cita ya había llegado a su fin.

— ¿Estas segura? —Preguntó sin pensar, sintiendo como el mini Kaito dentro de su cabeza le gritaba " _¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate ahora te digo, antes de que lo arruines todo!_ "

— Claro, sino, no te hubiera preguntado ¿No crees? —Musitó divertida mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba al apartamento— ¿Vienes?

— Claro —Asintió pasando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, manteniendo siempre la mirada en el sinuoso andar de Aoko, quien con un gesto le indico que se detuviera justo al pie de unas escaleras que se encontraban al final de pasillo entre la entrada a la cocina y la entrada hacia la sala de estar.

— Supongo que esto es todo por hoy ¿Verdad? —Dijo Aoko suspirando suavemente, a la vez que lentamente se giraba hacia Kaito, encarándolo con aquella mirada de desilusión que no pasó desapercibida para el mago.

— Haría mucho más si pudiera —Dijo sin pensar acercándose un paso más hacia Aoko por impulso y ella, no retrocedió— No... Si me dejaras, haría lo que fuera para que este día no acabara...

— Entonces hazlo —Dijo interrumpiéndolo bruscamente, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y jalándolo hacía ella repentinamente, atreviéndose a besarlo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

Un beso que aunque tomo a Kaito desprevenido, lo incitó a corresponderla con la misma intensidad en el acto, aprovechando aquel momento para degustar aquellos carnosos labios a su antojo a la vez que la estrechaba entre sus brazos pegándola más a él, lo que le permitió sentir aquel frágil y delicado cuerpo removiéndose contra el suyo, a la vez que aquellos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello obligándolo a profundizar aún más aquel desbocado beso que gradualmente iba intensificándose hasta tornarse cada vez más pasional y deliberadamente pausado, incentivando a Kaito a llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel aventurándose a explorar aquel cuerpo con sus manos, tanteando los límites de lo que podía y de lo que no podía hacer según las reacciones de Aoko ante su tacto.

— Espera —Lo frenó abruptamente Aoko, colocando una mano en su pecho y rompiendo aquel apasionado beso separándose un poco de él, cortándole bruscamente la inspiración y haciendo convulsionar al mini Kaito que se encontraba en el interior de su mente, el cual luego de esto se retorcía en el piso botando espuma por la boca.

— Aoko... —Suplico aferrándose desesperadamente a ella, pues no podía ni quería dejar las cosas así a medias cuando ya comenzaban a ponerse verdaderamente interesantes, aunque tampoco quería espantarla después de lo receptiva que estaba siendo con él.

— No Kaito, escucha —Lo silenció sellando sus labios con su dedo índice— Vamos a mi habitación.

La cabeza de Kaito exploto y todo su auto control se fue al carajo al saber que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que quisiera y que aparentemente él no era el único que deseaba tanto aquello como creía. El mini Kaito se recupero mágicamente y comenzó a vitorearlo mientras otra vez corría en círculos gritando " _¡Bien hecho campeón!_ " mientras Kaito se dejaba guiar por Aoko hasta su habitación entre besos y caricias que iban subiendo cada vez más de tono conforme se acercaban a esta y más prendas iban perdiendo de camino.

Una vez dentro, Kaito despojó a Aoko de las últimas prendas que le quedaban antes de llevarla a la cama, donde ella se encargó de deshacerse de su pantalón arrojándolo hacia un lado, tirando una de sus lámparas al suelo sin querer.

Luego ambos se entregaron el uno al otro en una desenfrenada noche de deseo, placer y lujuria que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

 **—** **A la mañana siguiente —**

Con los primeros rayos de luz del Sol, Kaito despertó sintiéndose satisfecho y feliz como nunca antes se había sentido, ya que entre sus brazos se encontraba la mujer que había puesto su mundo de cabeza de la noche a la mañana, a la cual por fin estaba seguro de que amaba.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó ella en medio de un bostezo, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

— En la suerte que tengo de estar así contigo —Respondió Kaito depositando un beso en su frente— No podría desear nada mejor.

— Eso debería de decirlo yo —Replicó Aoko, alzando la mirada y depositando un beso en el cuello del mago— No sabes cuanto había soñado estar así contigo

— ¿Perdón? —De todas las cosas que ella le podía haber dicho en ese momento, definitivamente esa no se lo esperaba.

— Yo te conocí en tu primera presentación, cuando hecho un manojo de nervios dabas vueltas de un lado a otro fuera del teatro —Confesó removiendo sus recuerdos— No fue mucho, pero hablamos hasta que te calmaste y como por ti perdí mi entrada, me obsequiaste un pase gratis para que pudiera verte. Ese día quede maravillada con tu magia y desde entonces cada vez que te presentabas en la ciudad yo asistía, hasta que un día Jodie llamo a mi escuadra de rescatistas para que les diéramos un curso de primeros auxilios, hable con mi superior y logre que me enviara a mi... Después de eso mi mago favorito se dedicó hacerme la vida imposible todo el curso.

— Aoko yo...

— No importa, gracias a eso te conocí mejor y desde que me besaste, me dije que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad y pues aquí estamos ahora —Terminó, aferrándose a él preocupada por su reacción— ¿Estas enojado?

— Si —Dijo masajeándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos— estoy molesto, porque estuve todo este tiempo reventándome la cabeza viendo como hacia para invitarte a salir, cuando lo único que tenía que decir era "Hola, me acuerdo de ti ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?", incluso llegue a creer que tenía el control del juego, cuando en verdad todo este tiempo lo tuviste tú.

— Así es y aún me debes una cita, así que levántate que nos vamos a patinar —Sonrió divertida intentando levantarse para ir a bañarse, pero Kaito la retuvo con un brazo y la llevo de regreso a su lado.

— Ah no, señorita. Usted no irá a ningún lado todavía —Musito sonriendo con malicia— Exijo una compensación por estos dos meses de tortura...

— Y la tendrás —Contraatacó robándole un profundo beso que le permitió tomarlo desprevenido y zafarse de su agarré cuando este intento acomodarse mejor— Esta noche cuando volvamos.

Y así guiñándole un ojo seductoramente se encamino hacia el baño, otorgándole la mejor vista que puede tener un hombre al despertar, haciéndolo sonreír satisfecho ante esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz que se presentaba en su vida, la cual pensaba tomar así como todas las que se le presentaran con ella de ahora en adelante.

Por esa misma razón se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió hacía el baño.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo?...

— Nada —Dijo como si nada— Si nos bañamos juntos ahorraremos tiempo y agua ¿No crees?.

Como decía, a partir de ahora, realmente aprovecharía toda oportunidad que tuviera... Sin excepción.


End file.
